3 Cheers for Murder?
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassiter head to the regional cheerleading competition to solve the murder of a renowned cheerleading judge! Strong O.C. from my last story involved. I plan to add some Shules!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own psych. Just fyi.**

**So. I had to do this. I couldn't resist. Sorry to those of you who do not know cheerleading...yeah. Sorry. Oh and I didn't look it up cuz I'm lazy but in my head in 1995 (due to random approximations) Juliet's going to have been a freshman in high school. Cuz I need her to.**

**1995**

Juliet walked through the halls of her high school. She was late to class and she did not want detention. "Hey, Julie." Juliet turned to see a red head in a cheerleading uniform.

"Oh. Hi Cathy." Cathy had been Juliet's friend until she made the squad and convinced Juliet's football playing boyfriend to cheat on her with Cathy.

"Hey. So, you probably know by now that Calvin is taking me to homecoming. I know that you two had been planning on going since August but considering the circumstances we decided that wouldn't be a good idea." Cathy said, a proud smirk on her face.

"Wow. You're so right. Calvin and Juliet just doesn't have the alliteration that Calvin and Cathy does." Juliet said, trying to hide her hurt beneath sarcasm.

Cathy flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. "You do know why he cheated on you, right?"

Juliet raised her eyebrows. She was curious to hear what crazy theory Cathy spurned out of her gossip machine. Cathy pushed her flaming hair over her shoulder and went to whisper in Juliet's ear. "You weren't putting out." Juliet backed away from her ex-friend.

"That's bull shit. I told him I wasn't ready and he said he wouldn't push me." She said staunchly.

Cathy rolled her eyes and giggled lightly to herself. "He lied. You're so gullible Julie."

"Don't call me Julie. That's what my friends call me."

Cathy giggled lightly again. "We are friends Julie. That's why I told you that. So you'd know. I want to help my friends."

Juliet looked into Cathy's eyes. "I'd never be friends with a bitchy, man stealing slut like you."

Cathy turned flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, Julie. You wish you were me, don't you?" She asked lightly before strutting away. Juliet knew it was a rhetorical question, but she still wanted to shout back no. So Cathy strutted away, her hips swinging the pleats of her cheerleading uniform back and forth, leaving Juliet steaming and late in the middle of the hall.

**Present**

Shawn walked into the police station with a smirk on his face. He'd just been called in for a case and he, as usual, was cocky. "Spencer." Lassiter said approaching him. "Chief wants us to meet in her office."

"You got it, Lassifrass!" Shawn shouted at the detective, who responded by walking away.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Gus asked storming into the station.

"Oh, hey buddy!"

"What's wrong? You called saying to meet you here and that it was an emergency." Gus said, annoyed.

"Well, it is an emergency. We got a case!"

"And?"

"And we need to meet with the chief about it! Did you call Emma?"

Gus rolled his eyes at his friend. "She's busy. She told us that yesterday and she told me when I called her today."

Shawn put a hand to his heart. "Oh, the pain of being left! Well, maybe she'll want to come when she hears the case!"

Shawn glanced nervously at Gus and then, as if the starting gun had been fired, the two raced to the Chief's office.

"A judge at a local competition has died today. We suspect foul play and we're sending you in to see what you think."

"What kind of competition?" Shawn asked.

"It's the regional cheerleading competition." The Chief said before Juliet interupted her with a scoff.

"Those stuck up, snotty, self concerned, man stealing sluts." She muttered under her breath.

"Jules." Shawn said, putting his hand to his forehead in 'psychic' mode. "I'm sensing that you might have been treated cruely by cheerleaders in the past."

Juliet smiled ruefully and turned to Shawn. "Haven't we all?"

"Detective. Put away your personal feelings and get over there. This competition is important to many girls and boys."

**Oh yes. This should be fun. Emma in the next chapter! Cheerleading and psych and hairspray and cheer extreme refrences...sigh. This might just get Shulesy!**

**Oh also to anyone whos interested I now know how to say pinapple in french. It's ananas. Yep. Lots of virtual ananas to my readers. Review! PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I only just watched American Duos and Jules went to cheer camp...and hated it. So I'm gonna use that. Also, you should probably go read A Job Opening. Meet Emma. She's great.**

* * *

><p>Juliet entered the school nervously, glancing around at the girls in bows and uniforms. The whole place reeked of hairspray and there was glitter almost everywhere. "Nervous, Jules?" Shawn asked grabbing her hand and swinging it back and forth between them.<p>

Juliet scoffed. "No. I'm not scared of teenage girls." That's what she thought until a girl in a yellow and green uniform started approaching them. Her uniform clearly announced Seahawks.

"Hey, guys!" She said tugging at her brunette ponytail...Juliet knew that face...

"Hey, Emma!" Shawn said happily waving to his assistant. "Find out anything for us yet?"

The brunette shook her head, her ponytail swishing back and forth. "I've only talked to a few of my contacts on other teams and none of them seemed mad at the judge. I mean we haven't even gotten our score sheets back from the first round."

Emma looked exausted. Her over the top makeup was smudged and her bow sat crooked on her stiff hair. She looked at the adults nervously as she adjusted an ankle brace. "That's fine. Shawn, I think Lassiter and I are gonna go talk to the other judges. Can you talk to coaches?"Juliet asked. Shawn nodded to Juliet with a smile.

"We've got that under control. Emma, mingle, gossip, ask as many questions as you can without seeming suspicous."

Emma smiled and helicoptered her high pony tail. "You got it dude."

Emma walked towards the locker rooms. She knew who she had to find. She looked around searching for a girl in a blue and black uniform that said Wildcats. The Bayside High School cheerleaders were incredibly competitive. This wasn't the only thing that made Emma suspect them. She'd also heard that one of the girls had fallen out of a basket and that another girl had messed up her tumbling run. "Emma!" A blonde girl said turning from the bathroom mirror. "What's up?"

"Hey, Sara! Nothing much. You guys looked really good out there!" Emma said with a grin.

"Ohmygod thanks! Yeah, I know we had a fall. We probably shouldn't have done that stunt. It was WAY too risky but our coach insisted." Emma nodded to the blonde sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. So, did you hear about the judge?" Emma said, raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Yes! Is he dead?" Sara asked. Emma nodded and watched as Sara's eyes widened. "That's horrible." Sara was a huge gossip, so if she'd heard anything she'd tell Emma without hesitation.

"Did you hear anything?" Emma asked, knowing that Sara would take the bait without suspicion.

"Well...I heard some girls talking. They said that he must of been poisoned. He just collapsed. Wierd, right?"

Emma pulled out a brightly shaded lipstick and started applying it while thinking through the case. If he was poisoned then Juliet and Lassiter would be able to figure it out. This might be an easy case. But she hadn't seen an easy case yet...though she hadn't seen many. If the judge had been poisoned they'd need to trace the poison and find the killer. Easy enough. But if he hadn't been poisoned...this might have just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

"Wow. Good luck the next round!" Emma said to Sara, squishing the lipstick into her spankies next to her phone. (A/N: I've actually been able to fit my phone, ipod, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss into my spankies)

"Yeah, you too! Loved your routine!" Sara said to Emma before she left.

Emma went straight to find Shawn and Gus. "Hey guys!" She said trotting up to them. They'd just finished talking to a coach. "Did you talk to the coach of the Wildcats?"

Shawn shook his head. "We only just finished with the Bulldogs' coach." Emma bit her lip in frustration.

"They're the worst team here. They've never won and they hit their routine. There's no motive." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's bribing one of the other judges." Emma's jaw dropped.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm psychic." He said bluntly. "These things come to me."

"Allright I'll buy it...for now. But what does that have to do with anything?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. Yet. This is how he works. This one random fact could solve the case." Gus said to Emma.

Emma nodded her head, starting to understand Shawn. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"Well, usually at this point we go visit Woody or sneak in somewhere illegally." Gus explained before turning to Shawn. "What do you think?"

Shawn stood thinking for a while. "The competition was just delayed until further notice, which means Jules and Lassie still haven't figured anything out. The body hasn't been removed yet which leaves us sneaking in somewhere illegally. Where did this guy live?"

"Wait." Emma said, stopping Shawn. "The competition's been delayed?" She asked just as an announcement came over the innercom.

"The Seaside Regional Cheerleading Competition has been delayed until further notice. Cheerleaders, please report to your coaches for further information. Spectators please make your way to the exit now."

"Idiots." Lassiter said, walking out of the gym. "We just lost all of our witnesses."

"Carlton." Juliet said calmly. "They let us interogate everyone who'd been around. There's not much more we can do. We can't force everyone to stay here for hours of interogation."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Yes. We can do that O'Hara. We're the police. We can do that."

"Lassie, Jules." Shawn greeted the detectives.

"Spencer. We don't need you. This man had a heart attack. Go away."

Juliet rolled her eyes in frustration. "Carlton. Don't lie. We fully believe this man was murdered."

"Thanks, Jules! Look, we're just gonna go grab some lunch!"

Juliet gave Shawn a strange look. "It's four in the afternoon."

"Exactly." She continued to stare at him confused.

"O'Hara let's just go." Lassiter said pulling the confused junior detective with him.

"Now, we go sneak into this man's house." Shawn said, proudly watching them walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Emma's first time breaking into a house. Think about it. 16 year old girl, generally a good kid, she's on the road to idolizing Juliet- and Shawn brings her to break into a house. It'll be a learning experience I'm sure.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's first break in! Ah such a proud moment...or not. Anyway, cheerleading references to things in the allstar world. It's kinda short but it's pretty humorus and I like it. Emma's character isn't fully developed but some background on Emma(from my mind).**

**Emma is: an only child of workaholic parents who don't really care what she does, pretty well of money wise (think credit card from mommy and daddy well off), an extremly talented cheerleader, in all honors classes, a good kid despite that fact that with her parents she could get away with anything, a lover of anything cute, very well liked at school, and very very VERY girly.**

**She also looks up to Juliet (and kinda Vick) because her mom is usually not around.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"So...what are we doing here?" Emma asked, looking around the neighborhood they'd just parked the blueberry in. It was a small residental area full of green trees and neutrally colored houses. She was leaning against the blueberry, desperatly hoping that it wasn't dirty as she was wearing her favorite sundress.<p>

"This house." Shawn said pointing to the blue and yellow house they'd parked in front of. "Is a very ugly combination of colors. And that one." He said pointing towards the white house with a large tree across the street. "Is where the judge lived. Alone."

"Okay. So we have a search warrant?" Gus and Shawn laughed at Emma's question.

"We never have a warrant." Gus said, locking the car.

"So you can't tell Jules we did this. Even if she's your role model." Shawn said glaring at the brunette.

"Please. I know we can't tell your cop girlfriend. I'm not stupid. I know breaking into a house is illegal-"

"You can't touch anything." Shawn interrupted.

"Am I ever allowed to finish my-"

"No." Shawn said firmly, cutting her off. He crossed the street and walked around the back of the house, checking over his shoulder to make sure his companions were following (which they were). He slowly approached the sliding glass door and slide it open slowly.

"It was just unlocked? Doesn't this guy have any common sense?" Emma asked, stepping into the house after Gus.

"Probably not. But it's good for us he didn't." Shawn said decidedly. He then turned to the man's laptop, still running. "Password?" He asked Emma.

"How the hell should I know?" She asked.

"What cheerleading teams would inspire his password?" Shawn asked again. Emma sighed and turned around, glancing around the man's house.

"Panthers." Shawn said, trying to log into the laptop.

"C.A. Panthers?" Emma asked. Shawn shrugged and nodded his head toward a calender.

Emma shook her head at the calender. "This is monthly. He wouldn't change his password monthly..." Her voice faded off, thinking back to the opening ceremony...

"Try Jaguars or Jags. Annnnnnnd" She looked around again. "The number 2008. Their last worlds win he coached." She said, turning to Shawn in excitment.

"Got it on Jags2008. Was that just on the top of your head?"

Emma smiled, nodded and continued to look around the man's house. He wasn't very neat, which bothered her, but it didn't bother Shawn or Gus so she ignored it.

"Looks like he was getting emails about the competition and...oh. Lookey here." Shawn said, eyebrows shooting upward in intrest. "He was being bribed by the coach of-get this, the Bulldogs."

"Really?" Emma questioned, spinning around from her investigation of his calender.

"He didn't seem happy about it...but it looks like he agreed. And he's getting paid a hunk of cash for it."

"Motive?" Emma asked weakly.

"Check!" Shawn responded joyfully.

"Now we need the who and the how..." Emma concluded walking through the house towards the study. "Ohmygod." She wimpered, entering the room.

"What?" Gus asked, thinking she'd found a clue, or worse a dead body. He was surprised to find her staring in bewonderment at a large trophy with a gold ball on top.

"It's a world's trophy...I'm standing right in front of it..." Emma said breathlessly.

"Emma. If this is not a clue we need to leave." Gus said grabbing her arm and pulling.

"Ohmygod." She said again. "He just keeps this around? This is signed by Herkie Herkimer." She said, eyes widening at a spirit stick. "George- keep your spirit in your heart and it will always show." She read off the stick. Gus stared at her, bewildered, not understanding how a painted stick could bring her to tears.

"Is there anything other than cheerleading trophies in here?" Gus asked glancing around.

"Just some photos...Dude, he's tight with Maddie Gardner? What?" Emma squeled with delight.

Gus continued to look around the small office. It had one desk, covered with papers, an office chair and some book shelves.  
>The book shelves held no books though, instead they held a ton of trophies and photos.<p>

"Thats wierd. I didn't know my coach knew the judge." Emma said quietly, staring at a picture of a young, asian, 30-something woman with a graying hispanic man.

"That is kinda wierd." Gus said turning to look at the picture.

Emma then started trying to pull trophies and pictures. "What are you doing?" Gus asked confused.

"Well, what if it's like in Batman, and you pull the statue and it opens a whole other room?" Emma explained.

"Why would he have that?" Gus asked.

"Maybe he's in the mafia, or he's actually Hannah Montana, or he's secretly inventing stuff for Apple, or maybe he just needs a quiet place to relax, or maybe he's extreme stalking his ex OR-"

"Just stop." Shawn said.

"When'd you co-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Shawn questioned, holding out a roll of duct tape threateningly. Emma's eyes traveled to the duct tape. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"If you're gonna duct tape me can we at least use mine?" She asked, pulling a roll of hot pink duct tape from her Vera Bradely.

Shawn shrugged and took the roll from her. He ripped of a piece and applied it right on top of her mouth. "mmmmmmhhhhmmmaah" Emma said to Shawn.

"Yeah, we'll take it off later." He said in response. She nodded, satisfied with this answer.

"mmhhhhmmm" She continued to mumble under the tape but it was quieter and easier to block out.

"I'm pretty sure it was the Bulldog's coach." Shawn said turning to Gus. "She threatened him alot...we should go check things out with Woody, though."

Gus nodded in agreement and Emma continued to mumble on and on under the hot pink tape.

* * *

><p><strong>SO? I know it was short but I'm making them all short...next up? Woody!<strong>

**Please review? The review button needs some love. Alot. It missed valentine's day and had to celebrate Anna Howard Shaw Day. Which we all know Shawn thinks is just Shawn day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...It's been a while. BUT I'm back in the cheerleading groove as we've been having conditioning since april AND today during math I had an amazingly BRILLANT (if I may say so myself) plot puppy! So this is just a short update. It's probably gonna be a while till the next update (essay for Dante's Inferno- we get to put real historical figures in Hell! So fun! But very difficult. entails research, research, writing, research) So I apologize that this is just a short teaser but there IS more coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, Temple Run, Top Girl, Darren Criss(I wish I did!), Taylor Swift or Toy Story!**

* * *

><p>Shawn, Gus and Emma entered the station loudly as usual. Gus was arguing with Shawn about the last purchase he'd made with Gus' credit card and Emma was loudly mumbling at them under a piece of hot pink duct tape occasionally hitting Gus or Shawn with her Vera Bradley.<p>

"OW. Emma stop it! Take the duct tape off yourself!" Gus said after Emma hit him in the head with her purse and mumbled loudly.

"Why does she have duct tape on her face?" Juliet asked approaching the trio.

"Hey Jules! It turns out she doesn't know how to shut up." Shawn said with a pointed glare at Emma who mumbled loudly under her duct tape. She then walked straight to Juliet and motioned for her to take the duct tape off.

"Why can't you take it off yourself?" Juliet asked after rolling her eyes. Emma rolled her eyes and stomped her foot at Juliet while continuing to mumble.

"She's scared it'll hurt. But I know it will so I'm not gonna do it. She'll punch me in the face." Gus said stubbornly. Emma instantly turned on him and mumbled loudly while making pleading motions with her hands. "Nope. I will not fall for the puppy face. Don't even try giving me those eyes. I'm not falling for it." Gus said.

Juliet sighed. "Emma, get it started and I'll do it." she said.

At this Emma swiftly turned towards the bonde. "Mmhhm?" She mumbled.

"Yeah. Just get it started." Juliet replied hesitantly.

Emma instantly started slowly peeling little bits off before turning to Juliet and sticking her face out with hopeful eyes. "This might hurt a little so don't get upset, okay?" Emma nodded and stuck out a pinky which Juliet took with a roll of her eyes. "Here we go..." She said before ripping it off quickly.

"MOTHER OF-OHMYGOD- OOOOOOWWWWW-HOLY CRAP THAT HURT LIKE..."

"Emma! Calm down." Shawn said before turning to Juliet. "We're gonna go visit Woody. You coming?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "God, I wish. Lassiter has some creepy intrest in this case and we're gonna go do investigating into this guy's life. I'll still see you tonight, though." Juliet tacked on, seeing the slight dissapointment on Shawn's face.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll see you later then." He said leaning in to give her a quick peck before each turned to do their own work.

"AW you two are so adorable. Ohmygod, what's your date gonna be? Can I borrow your iPhone? Actually I don't want it if you don't have temple run."

"Whats Temple Run?" Gus asked as the trio made their way to Woody's.

"Really? It's pretty much the best game ever. Shawn, you have it right?" Emma said turning to the faux psychic.

"I actually don't though I have Angry Birds, Fruit Ninja, Doodle Jump, Tiny Wings and for some reason, Top Girl."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Please. You know you love that game. Besides I already beat it on my iPhone. There's nothing left to do. Oh, by the way I managed to get your character to date Darren Criss. You just need to go to the right club at the right time and he's there! Anyway, I accidentally broke up with him on mine, so if you break up with him I will hurt you. By the way, why's you character black?"

"Beacause she's beautiful and her name is Shiwanna." Shawn said, as they walked into Woody's office/morgue.

"Woody this is our new assistant, Emma "Won'tShutHerMouth" Blithe."

"Pleasure." Emma said politley, sticking out her hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Woody said quickly shaking her extended hand and turning to the body. "Now, I've looked into it and there's definetly blunt force trauma to the head. Probably not the cause of death. It seems like it would only have caused a concussion."

"So, that would mean headaches, nausua, dizziness and probably confusion but according to witnesses he didn't show any of that." Emma said. She glanced around in confusion. "What the heck?"

Shawn nodded. "I'll agree with you there. That makes no sense."

Woody nodded in agreement with the two. "So, we're running drug tests now and I'll talk to you again when I've got the results."

"Thank's Woody!" Shawn said patting Woody on the shoulder.

"Ohmigod. Woody! Can you say 'There's a snake in my boot!'?" Emma said excitedly.

Gus rolled his eyes. "I can say that." Woody answered. Emma looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Oh...There's a snake in my boot." Woody said with a smile. "But, to let you guys know; there isn't."

Emma sighed disapointedly. "That did not meet my expectations." she said.

The trio walked out of the room and Emma glanced at the clock. "OH! Hey, I've got practice today. Do you guys wanna come?"

Shawn looked at Gus. Gus looked at Shawn. "ehhhhhhhhhhh"

"Oh, come on! You can ask around during my practice! It'll be fun. It's not like you have anything else to do!" Emma said with a grin. "Besides, I need a ride! So, you'll need to come anyway!"

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "Fine. But we're not plugging your iPhone into the speakers again."

Gus nodded his head in agreement. "You know that's right. I've never hated Taylor Swift so much in my life."

Emma rolled her eyes at this comment. "Don't be a hater, Gus. Let's go! I still need you guys to drive by my house so I can grab my stuff!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short but the plots building- I can feel it! <strong>**Please review! I'd love to hear your feedback and any suggestions you have for the story! **

**P.S. I don't know how many of you are on tumblr but I'm on as DUH Madnessfromnutella! You should follow me. Cuz. **

**P.P.S. I know Emma seems like a stereotypical high school student or whatever but the idea is too make everyone around her feel kinda old...like Cerie(spelling? I think thats it but I truly have no idea) in 30 Rock.**


End file.
